


Day One

by Akigriffin



Series: Days and Weeks [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of rape, slave!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt over at suitsmeme. “Jessica gives Mike to Harvey as a gift for making senior partner. Mike has been abused before and is not used to a master that is so kind, and rich.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

“Harvey. As you know, every senior partner gets an ‘associate’ to help deal with the ‘stress’. You have yet to pick one out.” 

Harvey looked up from the brief he was reading to see his managing partner, Jessica, standing in his doorway. “I don’t want one,” he answered simply.

“It’s a requirement, Harvey. You know that.”

“I don’t have time for this, Jessica. And I don’t have time for an ‘associate’, either.”

“I don’t care about your opinion on the matter. You have to have one and that’s final.”

“I don’t even have time to go find one,” Harvey said, grasping at straws to get his way.

“I know. Which is why I picked one up for you.”

“You what?”

“He has a decent track record, and is supposed to be very smart, too, so he might even be able to help with your work along with your...needs.”

“Jessica-”

“All of this is final, Harvey.” She waved over someone that had been out of sight. A young man, no older than 25, with dark blond hair and a sad air around him walked next to her. He was thin, much to thin to be healthy and was staring at the floor like it held the answers to the universe.

“Couldn’t have even put him in a suit for me?” Harvey practically sneered at Jessica.

“I figured you’d rather dress him up yourself. You’ve always been so picky about clothes. Now I’m leaving. You two play nice. Harvey, take the rest of today off to get him settled.”

Harvey stared at the kid, now his ‘associate’, for a few moments. Finally he sighed. “At least get out of the doorway and into the office, will you kid? You’re making me nervous.”

The kid moved into the room quickly, never lifting his eyes.

“Sit down somewhere.”

The kid’s eyes lifted just enough to scan the room a few times before he walked over and settled on his knees next to Harvey’s desk. Harvey sighed again. “I meant on the couch or something.”

He saw the thin frame of the boy tense up. “Fine, if you’re more comfortable there, whatever.” The kid un-tensed a little. “What’s your name, kid?” Harvey finally asked.

“Whatever you wish it to be.” The kid’s voice was quiet and scratchy, like he had screamed it horse not long ago.

“That’s not what I wanted to hear. What is your birth name?”

“Sorry, sir,” the kid said quickly, a small note of panic in his voice. “Mike, sir.”

“Okay, Mike. I need to finish reading this brief. It will only be a few minutes. Then we can get out of here and get you some real clothes and some food.”

Mike looked confused but didn’t say anything so Harvey just went back to work. Ten minutes later he closed the file and stood up, startling Mike who fell to the side and hit his head on the desk. It wasn’t too hard, but hard enough to hurt.

“Hey, be careful.”

“Sorry, sorry, sir,” Mike whispered as he straightened up a bit.

“Don’t be sorry, just be more careful. You’re the one getting hurt, not me. Now what do you want to do first, clothes or food?” Mike didn’t answer. “Mike?”

“Yes sir?”

“Which do you want to do first.”

Mike opened his mouth to speak but didn’t actually say anything at first. Finally he croaked out an “I don’t know, sir.”

“Okay, fine, well, I can’t take you anywhere looking like that,” Harvey said gesturing to the t-shirt and ragged jeans Mike was wearing. “We’ll get you some nice casual clothes first, then have lunch. Then I’ll take you to my tailor for some suits. That sound good?”

It took almost a half a minute before Mike realized he was supposed to answer. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now get up, we’re getting out of here.”

Mike stood up, swayed a little before balancing himself. 

“Your head okay?” Harvey asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Harvey walked out of his office with Mike following a foot and a half behind and slightly to the right the whole way to the car. Mike looked unsure when they got to Harvey’s new Mustang. “Passenger seat,” Harvey instructed and Mike was quick to obey.

 

XxXxXx

 

The store Harvey brought him to first was filled with clothes that cost more than anything Mike had been allowed to even touch before. Watching as his master and the sales lady went from rack to rack picking out things for him to try on, a little bit of Mike started to panic. It would take a lot of work and sex to equal the amount his master was trying to spend on him. But he kept his mouth shut and tried on the clothes for Harvey without saying a word, because that’s what good ‘associates’ did.

Harvey had him change into a dark blue button down and new jeans before he brought him for lunch. The place Harvey took him to, an Italian restaurant, was fancy and over priced. Again Mike didn’t say anything, but he felt better this time since it wasn’t money being spent on him. If his master wanted fancy food, then that was fine.

His opinion changed when Harvey looked across the table at him and asked him what he wanted.

“Sir?” he asked, confused. They were here for his master.

“We’re here so we can get some food in you. You can have whatever you want.”

Suddenly Mike felt sick. He didn’t know most of what was on the menu and had no idea what Harvey wanted him to order. His breath quickened as he tried to think of a way out without upsetting his new master.

Harvey seemed to pick up on his panic. “Okay, I’ll order something for you. How about a simple pasta dish? We probably shouldn’t be pushing heavy food into you quite yet.”

Mike nodded, still shaking a little from the panic. His new master was being too nice to him. He had already messed up more than once and all he had gotten was comfort. He didn’t deserve that. And he knew it wouldn’t last. He wanted to just enjoy it while he had it, but he was too scared of what was to come. Harvey would soon get sick of spoiling him and take what was his. He’d be just like everyone else who had owned Mike before.

“Mike,” Harvey said after awhile. “Eat your pasta.” Mike looked down to see that at some point his lunch had been delivered. He ate it all, grateful to have real food in his stomach.

He had calmed down considerably after lunch, convincing himself to enjoy the spoiling while he could. It wasn’t until they made it to the tailor that the panic returned. Before even getting in the door Mike could see the expensive suits. The regular clothes were bad enough, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to ever pay his master back for even one of those suits. He couldn’t help it. He burst into tears and tried to back away from the building.

“Hey!” Harvey snapped, more surprised than angry, but there was no way for Mike to tell the difference. “Where are you going?”

“I-sir. I can’t, sir.”

“Can’t what?”

“It’s too much, sir.” He knew he was going to be in trouble. He knew there was going to be pain, but his panic was overwhelming his senses. “There’s no way for me to pay you back, sir. I can’t, sir. I’m sorry, I’m sorry sir.”

Harvey grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to get the younger man to look at him. “Mike, calm down. What do you mean you can’t pay me back? You’re not supposed to pay me back. You need clothes for the office, and I’m not letting you walk around in something right off the rack.”

Mike just kept muttering that he was sorry.

“Mike, in the office you’re a reflection of me, so I need you to look good. I don’t expect you to pay me back. Now breathe. Deep breaths.”

Mike did as he was told and after a few minutes he felt better.

“Okay, now we need to get you measured and find some nice suits.”

XxXxXx

Rene walked out of the changing room after measuring Mike and walked right up to Harvey. “You got ripped off with that one,” he stated bluntly.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your boy. You should have something in it’s prime, not a kid who has been starved and beaten within an inch of his life.”

“Beaten?”

“He’s broken, Harvey. Return him while you can.”

Harvey looked over Rene’s shoulder to see Mike standing in the door to the dressing rooms, still staring at the damn floor.

“What I do is none of your business, Rene. Just ring me up and we’ll be on our way.”

Once in the car Mike spoke up on his own for the first time. “S-sir?”

Harvey looked over, surprised. “Yeah?”

“He, he was right sir. I am broken, sir,” Mike muttered.

“You’re not. And even if you are, it’s nothing we can’t work on.”

Mike just stared out the window.

XxXxXx

Harvey’s apartment was amazing and Mike couldn’t keep his eyes from flying around, taking in all the little details. He wanted to go look out the large glass windows but didn’t dare move from where his master had pushed him onto the couch in the main room. Harvey had disappeared leaving Mike alone. When Harvey returned he was wearing jeans and a button down much like Mike.

“Okay, now I need to know what Rene was talking about. Stand up and take your shirt off.”

Mike hesitated. If his new master was as caring as he seemed to be, there was no way he’d want something as ruined as him. He knew his run of good luck over the last few hours was over. It was time to face the music. If he was lucky maybe Harvey wouldn’t get rid of him, and instead would use him like the others had. At least he was good looking.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and folded it carefully before putting it on the couch and turning to face his master. Though he couldn’t see Harvey’s face he could feel the lawyer’s eyes boring into him.

 

Harvey was in shock. Bruises, scars, welts, cuts, and a few burns littered Mike’s whole upper body. Some of them looked no more than a few days old. It made him angry; it brought out the possessiveness in him. Someone else had hurt what was his. It may not have been his when it happened, but Mike was his now. He would fix the damage that was done and make sure no one hurt the kid again.

“Have you been cleaning those newer cuts?” he asked.

Mike shook his head. He had always been told to leave them alone.

“You’re lucky they’re not infected. Wait here, I have a first aid kit.” When Harvey returned with the first aid kit Mike was shaking, as if he was trying to suppress sobs. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sir,” was the immediate answer.

Harvey sighed. “I don’t have many rules, Mike, but one of them is that you never lie to me. If I ask you something I expect the truth, not just what you think I want to hear, okay?”

Mike nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t want to be sent away, sir.”

“What? Why would I send you away?”

“Because I’m broken, sir.”

Harvey stared at Mike for a few seconds. “Oh, Mike. You’re not broken. Maybe a little damaged around the edges, but you’re not broken. Listen, I may not have wanted an associate, but you’re mine now, and I take care of what’s mine. No one is going to hurt you anymore. Understand?”

This time Mike didn’t answer. He didn’t understand, but he wasn’t allowed to lie.

“Okay, I get it. It will take awhile before you believe me. That’s fine.” Harvey took some supplies out of the kit and started working on the fresher cuts. “How’s your head doing?”

“Fine, sir.”

“No pain at all?”

Mike paused. “A little, sir.”

Harvey grabbed some painkillers and handed them to Mike who took them without question.

Once Mike was cleaned up Harvey decided it was best to let the kid rest for awhile. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV while Mike sat at his feet. Eventually Mike started to nod off, leaning against Harvey’s legs. Harvey let one hand run through his associates hair and turned down the television so not to bother him.

It was going to be a long road to get Mike to trust him, but maybe one day he could get the kid to be happy and comfortable and have a little self respect. For now he’d just do what he could to help him along and heal the damage already done.


End file.
